happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Fishy
'"Something Fishy" '''is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF Episode Description Class is back in session! The gang has brought in their pets for show-and-tell but Russell’s scaly friend has more than a passing interest in the school body. Plot It is "pet day" at school and Giggles, Sniffles, and Russell show off their pets. Russell has a piranha. He feeds it a drumstick to demonstrate its carnivorous tendencies. The class cheers as it quickly devours the drumstick and the bone it was attached to. Later, in art class, the children are hard at work, building props for the school play. Russell's fish starts snapping at Sniffles' mouse, attracting Giggles' attention. She pushes the mouse cage away and waves her finger at the fish. The fish reponds by hissing angrily at Giggles' cat, scaring it away. Giggles, distracted by her fleeing cat, doesn't notice the fish jump into her cup. Later in biology class, Lumpy teaches the kids about the digestive system. Giggles, bored out of her mind, takes a drink from her cup. She suddenly gasps and asks Lumpy if she can go to the bathroom. In the hallway, Flaky is seemingly trying to decide which restroom she should go in. Giggles runs past her to the girls' room and rushes to the nearest open stall. Petunia, sitting on the neighboring toilet and reading a newspaper, hears Giggles screaming and sees a pool of blood seeping in from Giggles' stall. Petunia panics, wanting to leave but unable to since she's (almost) out of toilet paper. The fish comes out of her toilet and eats her, before disappearing down the flushing toilet. Flaky, who is happily washing her hands at the bathroom sink, realises that the fish has come out of the sink and chewed the flesh off her hands. She runs away, screaming, while the fish continues to bite down on her hand. Back in the hallway Russell holds his fish bowl while Flaky runs past him, screaming in pain and fear. The fish jumps from Flaky's hand back into its fish bowl, unnoticed. Lumpy runs over and drags Russell to the auditorium to dress him up for the school play. Lumpy takes off Russell's hat, hands him a flag attached to a pole, and, thanks to his stupidity, puts the fish bowl on Russell's head instead of a space helmet. On stage, Russell stands on a lunar set as Mime and Sniffles enter, dressed as aliens. Russell sees his fish swimming in front of his face, when it suddenly starts eating Russell's head. Russell thrashes in pain and chops the top of Sniffles' head off with his flag. Mime, having ducked the first assult, is cut in half vertically by another swing. Russell's skull is now completely exposed as his corpse falls down and stabs Sniffles' body with the pole of the flag. The audience, thinking this is part of the act, cheers wildly. The fish bowl and Russell's skull fall to the floor and the fish emerges from behind one of Russell's eye sockets, whereupon it belches loudly. Moral *Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life! Deaths #Giggles and Petunia are eaten by Russell's piranha. #Sniffles' head is decapitated by a flag pole. #Mime is cut in half by a flag pole. #Russell's head is eaten by his piranha. Injuries #Flaky's hands are chewed to the bone by Russell's piranha. Goofs #The direction Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #Russell's hook switches hands a few times. #At art class, when the screen pans to show the fish snapping at the mouse, the floor doesn't scroll properly. #When Giggles puts down her cup to push the mouse cage away, the cup passes through her cat's head. #The cat's body shrinks when it is asleep on the desk. #After Flaky runs plast Russell in the hallway, Russell's position (in relation to the door behind him) changes when Lumpy grabs him. #The fish bowl is not big enough to fit over Russell's head. It grows, however, when Russell enters the stage. #The sand and the underwater decorations disappear when Russell is wearing the fish bowl (though it's possible Lumpy took them out so he could put the bowl on Russell). #When Sniffles and Mime are holding out their hands, they have four fingers and a thumb on one of each hand (however this might not actually be a goof but rather an easier way to make the Vulcan salute). #When Russell sees the fish in front of his face, his point of view is inconsistent with the fish' position. #If one pauses just as the top of Sniffles' head gets chopped off, they will see that Sniffles' eyes are missing. #When Mime walks on stage, he is wearing alien ears, but before Sniffles gets chopped, he is not wearing them any more. #In Mime's featuring pop-up he has a tail. In the actual episode, however, he doesn't have a tail. #After Russell's head is eaten, his nose hole is a right-side up heart. However, in In a Jam when he was electrocuted, it was an upside down heart. # Nica Lorber's (voice of Flaky) name wasn't in the credits. # When Russell is feeding his piranha, he is holding the bowl with just one hand. This would prove to be near impossible, as he only has one finger and one thumb, but the writers seemingly had to do this because of Russell's hook. # Right after Giggles started screaming, it cut to static. # The Mole is in the audience to "see" the play. This would be weird, since he is blind (although he could listen to it and follow the plot). Trivia #This is the first episode to show the Happy Tree Friends at school. #On the blackboard are pictures of Cuddles with a fork, Sniffles, several generic tree friends, Lumpy upside-down, a generic tree friend about to get crushed by a weight, and Flippy holding a grenade. #Mime is snoring as Lumpy lectures the class. This is the fourth time Mime has been able to produce a sound vocally (the other three are ''Happy Trails pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Keepin' it Reel). #The writers poke fun at the debate over Flaky's gender by having him/her ponder over which bathroom to enter. It's quite debatable wether she entered the boys' bathroom or the girls' bathroom, as when Petunia was eaten, she didn't see any blood or hear Petunia scream. This could be a goof or a surefire way of Flaky being male. Still, Flaky may have most likely been in the girls bathroom, since it would take Russell's pirahna longer to get from the girls bathroom to the boys bathroom (however could have cut through time). #Lumpy takes off Russell's hat, revealing one long, curly strand of hair which hasn't been seen in previous episodes. #This is the first regular episode to have Pop without Cub. He did also appear without him in his BBQ smoochie, Milk Pong and Tunnel Vision. #Mime's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Banjo Frenzy, while Sniffles' death is similar to Giggles' and Toothy's deaths from the same episode. #This was the first episode in which Lori Jee voiced Petunia and Giggles instead of Ellen Connell #Petunia's and (assumingly) Giggles' deaths are similar to Lumpy's death in Letter Late Than Never. #The plot of the school play is a refrence to Star Trek. #In the sneak peak for the episode, Lumpy is smiling while teaching. In the actual episode, however, he isn't smiling. #This is one of the few episodes where there is a large cast and only a few characters die. #This is the second time a fishbowl has been stuck on a character's head, the first being Handy in Shard at Work. #Russell's death is similar to his death in Sea of Love. #In this episode, most Tree Friends are seen in a primary, maybe a high school, but in various episodes they are seen driving cars. #This the first internet episode to star Russell since Get Whale Soon. #On the blackboard is a math question that says: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3+6 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------17 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------5 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------9 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3